Real Gone
by The Huntress1
Summary: What might have been going through Bruce's mind when he saw Selina on the arm of Ted Grant in DC: New Frontier 2


**I've hit a patch of ice in my brain and have been reintroduced to the numbness that is writer's block, so for now I thought I would write a few one shots based on issue #2 of DC: New Frontier by Darwyn Cooke.  This particular one asks what might've been going through Bruce's mind when he saw Selina Kyle on the arm of Ted Grant.  Tons of spoilers so be forewarned.  Oh yeah, I got help with my slang on fiftiesweb.com.  Nifty little site.  The title of this piece—Real Gone, means "very much in love."  Dig it.  All characters and events used and/or referred to in this fanfiction are used for fun and not profit.  They belong to the bigwigs at DC comics.**

_Lois really flipped when I asked her to accompany me to the Champ's last match here in __Las Vegas__.  Of course you could never tell from the cool exterior she's wearing now.  But that's just fine; I don't need her to put on airs for my benefit.  She's not here for me; she's barely here _with_ me.  _

_I'm not exactly sure what her motives are, but one thing is for sure, if it hadn't of been me, it would've been someone else.  Someone else on the "inside."  Someone else who could get her the story.  That's our relationship down on the bottom line._

_So, I'm willing, I'm just killing time with her, letting her go on about the JSA and everything that's happened.  I don't think she can tell, but she's really rattling Oliver's cage over there.  It almost makes me wish Ollie were in it.  That he knew Lois isn't the girl that kills me.  The _real_ reason I'm here making the rounds.  _

_Sure it pads the image of Bruce Wayne "playboy" and gives me just the right amount of pull in the minds of my "friends."  But I also knew that she would be here.  And that alone was all I needed._

_I met her at one of his previous fights.  Her eyes, my god her eyes.  So alive and almost…daring.  The way she looked at me from across the room, as if she wanted to see if I would make a move on her.  I'm almost sorry to say that's not my style though.  She's his girl, and that's fine with me.  That doesn't mean I can't see her when I want to does it?  That as far as she's concerned… I'm already real gone._

_This is just an act anyway, if there are perks well… I can't be held responsible.  I can stand here and play the part of a suave fop for Carol Ferris and her "friend" Colonel Rick Flagg.  I wouldn't want to imagine why they're here together tonight, but it isn't really my business.  Apparently Lois isn't so hot to see them either, hm, that's almost funny._

_Well there goes Ollie; I didn't think he would hold out as long as he did.  I'll have to talk to him later, explain things to him.  I hope he's not sore with me, although he shouldn't be.  Lois is the one putting the JSA down and he shouldn't be surprised anyway.  He's heard her go on before._

_At least Flagg wants to keep the conversation on the fight, that much I'm grateful for.  Who knows, maybe I'll find out who our little mystery woman is.  Oh wait… It's her._

_She plays the part of the supportive girlfriend well.  I wonder who she had design her that dress.  Did he pick it out for her?  It looks… stunning.  Now she's kissing him on the cheek, I can't hear what she just told him though.  He does look rather infatuated himself.  But how could he not?  She's something special, even he can see that can't he?_

_There's something going on downstairs.  … They always pick the worst possible moment…  I recognize him, Captain Cold.  He's been causing problems in Central City.  Hm, and now the Flash has arrived…  And there goes Lois; I think I could actually set a watch to her…  And now Flagg has joined in, perhaps I wasn't so quick in judging him after all.  If he only knew that at least two of the men standing with him at this moment were those vigilantes he's so opposed to… So, she's ready to shut him up as well—  _  
  
_Selina__, he said her name is Selina. I like the sound of that…_  
  
_I barely get a moment with her in our presence before everyone is captivated by what's outside. Now I suppose Bruce will have to be just as amazed. So the Flash has managed to disarm Captain Cold and use his weapon against him. Interesting, the explosion itself seems to have created a moment of snowfall. _  
  
_Snow in the desert. I like the sound of that as well…___


End file.
